Egoísta
by Broken Youth
Summary: Você nunca seria Hermione Malfoy, nem seria mais Weasley. Você era Granger pra eles. Egoísta. -


**Avisos: **A fic não foi betada - tenho preguiça, admito - então releve alguns errinhos, o word é meu amigo íntimo mas vai saber. A repetição de palavras e pronomes é proposital, ok? É pra dar ritmo a história e eu adoro escrever assim. Ela não tem um ''fim'' propriamente, porque não sei se vai ter continuação (provavelmente não) e eu adoraria que vocês deixassem reviews :3 espero que gostem.

* * *

**Egoísta.**

Tudo começou naquela noite, embora você nunca admita que houve algum começo, que há alguma coisa. Mas começou.

A chuva castigava seu rosto e o céu estava escuro, a lua não estava ali para lhe acalmar e seus cabelos pingavam, mas você não sabia o que fazer. A água mascarava as lágrimas que escorriam pelas suas bochechas e tudo que você queria era ir para casa, se enroscar nos braços de _alguém_ e deixar que _esse alguém_ curasse suas feridas. E então você se lembra que o _seu alguém_ é o responsável pelas suas lágrimas, e você avista um bar encardido e entra ali, porque está escuro e ninguém vai ver você chorando. Você limpa as lágrimas, respira fundo, e então é **Hermione Granger** novamente, seu orgulho permanece intacto e você promete não mais chorar por ele. O barman te olha com interessa mas você só pede um whisky puro, o mais forte que ele tem, aquele que você odeia, e se senta no balcão para esperar. O relógio de bolso que você agarrou quando saiu de casa continua contando os segundos, e a espera parece interminável enquanto o barman prepara sua bebida. E ela queima sua garganta, você tem vontade de vomitar, mas agradece seu orgulho por estar ali, engole e respira fundo. Você é **Hermione Granger** _de novo_ e nada nem ninguém vai tirar isso de você. Seu rosto está parcialmente coberto pelas sombras, o bar está cheio de homens desocupados e sujos e você sabe que ninguém vai encontrá-la ali. _Mas ele a viu._

_Ele_ a viu e se pergunta o que diabos uma pessoa como você faz ali, e porque leva as mãos ao rosto toda hora, como se estivesse secando as lágrimas. Ele se pergunta se sua vida é tão desgraçada quanto a dele pra você se permitir estar em um lugar daqueles, e ele decide que não tem nada a perder. Vocês sempre se odiaram, mas quando a desgraça bate na porta, a razão é sempre deixada de lado. Ele se aproxima, você se assusta e quase grita, se ele não tivesse chegado tão perto. Ele cheira a cigarros de canela, a álcool e a _dor_, e você odeia isso, **você odeia ele** e odeia ainda mais que ele veja seus olhos vermelhos. Você sai correndo, deixa dinheiro na bancada e sai na chuva novamente, mas ele vai atrás. Você se vira e grita com ele, ele grita de volta, você o xinga e o empurra, e ele te prende contra a parede, e você quer esganá-lo, mas começa a chorar – de ódio, de dor, de _idiotisse_ – e ele te cala. E vocês vão pra um hotel barato, porque você não pode ir para casa e ele nem lembra onde fica a casa dele. E seu ódio se transforma em desejo, em luxúria, em vontade de perder o controle. Ele parece te conhecer, explora cada parte do seu corpo como se soubesse dos seus desejos, você se perde nos lábios e mãos dele e de repente _não quer mais ir embora._ Seus dedos – porque você não tem unhas – tentam rasgar a pele dele e seus gemidos se misturam conforme ele está dentro de você. Não há mais razão e você não quer que ele pare, porque ele consegue fazer a dor ir embora, ele te dá apenas prazer e no momento você não quer mais nada, só ele e você.

A calmaria não vem depois que vocês estão separados, como costumava acontecer. Você sente a respiração vindo em espasmos e seu corpo treme de frio – de desejo – e ele percebe e te envolve, embora não tenha mais forças. Você luta contra o toque dele, mas ele beija seus cabelos de um jeito tão suave – tão _ridiculamente_ suave – que você pára de lutar e chora, porque aquilo dói, porque ele não devia ser assim. De repente você percebe que não quer que ele pare, e se enrola nos braços fortes e deixa que ele beije seus cabelos daquele jeito suave tão _atípico_ dele. E você adormece, sem pensar nas conseqüências daquele ato, **daquela traição**, você adormece nos braços dele e pela manhã não quer mais deixá-lo.

_Mas você o deixa_. Você vai embora antes que ele acorde porque a culpa te consome, a sua estupidez e impulsividade te atacam com força e te atingem no rosto, e sua vontade de chorar é tão grande que você corre dali, foge do hotel barato e some, sem perceber que deixou sua bolsa no quarto com ele. Você vai direto para seu trabalho inútil, toma um banho ridículo no banheiro do seu escritório e novamente é **Hermione Granger**, recuperada e orgulhosa, sem os olhos vermelhos. Mas tudo que você consegue pensar é na culpa e no jeito que ele acariciava seus cabelos, e novamente na culpa, mas nos beijos dele, e você está perdida e se encara no espelho, perguntando-se como foi capaz de fazer aquilo com ele. O _outro_ ele, o alguém. Você não ousa pensar no nome dele porque você o traiu, e se sente _ridiculamente_ culpada, e você precisa ir para casa e pedir perdão pra o alguém.

_E você vai._ Você vai e agora é **Hermione Weasley**, e não há sorriso em seu rosto quando chega em casa, você vai contar para ele e vai implorar que ele te perdoe. Mas quando você chega e o encara, você vê a decepção nos olhos dele, a desconfiança, mas é a outra coisa que te faz parar e encara-lo com a mesma intensidade, que te faz cruzar os braços e deixar a porta aberta. Você vê arrogância nos olhos dele, aquela arrogância que ele sempre ostentou mas você sempre _mascarou, sempre contornou,_ só que desta vez ela é mais intensa e mais fatal. Ele te pergunta aonde você esteve, e a resposta fica presa em sua garganta, você não quer mais contar aonde esteve e diz que passou a noite na casa de Ginny, e ele grita e te chama de mentirosa e se aproxima e você se afasta, ele está com os olhos vermelhos e ele bebeu, você sabe, você _sente_. A arrogância dele se mistura com sua raiva e você o xinga, e bate a porta, e diz que ele não faz nada, e então há **silêncio** e uma mistura de dor e raiva, de orgulho e arrogância, de _preconceito_. Ele some e você quer chorar de novo, você procura sua bolsa que contem os remédios que toma e descobre que ela não está lá. E você se desespera porque sabe quem ficou com a sua bolsa, e sua garganta aperta e mais ódio corre por suas veias.

E você é **Hermione Granger** novamente quando atravessa a porta e vai procurá-_lo,_ quando entra na casa dele sem pedir e exige que_ ele_ devolva sua bolsa. E ele lhe olha com surpresa e desdém, e você o odeia, você o odeia mais que tudo e bate nele com os punhos, mas seus olhos já estão vermelhos e ele te envolve outra vez. E é tão _ridículo_ o modo como ele te abraça e acaricia seus cabelos que você o xinga, mas ele te aperta e você não tem mais forças para gritar, você se perde no toque dele e de repente não sabe mais porque foi procurá-lo. E quando você tenta fugir daquele toque e pegar o que veio buscar, ele segura seu pulso e toda sua vontade se esvai, você se perde nas íris _acinzentadas_ cheias de dor e desejo, e **tudo começa de novo**. Vocês são só amantes perdidos envoltos em lençóis sujos e que desejam o corpo um do outro com uma ferocidade ridícula e incrível, e novamente ele tira sua dor, ele te dá apenas prazer e de repente _você o ama por isso,_ porque precisa dele, porque ele te faz sentir.

E aquilo faz você gritar quando ele está _dentro_ de você, seu grito é desesperado mas é o grito do sobrenome dele, porque ele não tem nome pra você, você é **Granger** pra ele e ele é **Malfoy** pra você. Aquele toque não é suficiente e você está cansada e derrotada quando ele se deita ao seu lado, quando suas respirações se misturam e o silêncio resta. Vocês não falam muito, vocês se entendem por toques e desejos e dor, porque ele também está perdido e ele também precisa de prazer. E naquele silêncio você percebe que _se perdeu pra sempre_, que viciou nos toques dele e no cheiro, ele cheira canela e álcool e é tão diferente de Rony que você viciou. E nessa noite, quando ele te abraça e toca seus cabelos, você jura que não vai deixá-lo pela manhã porque aquilo é mais injusto pra _ele_, e você adormece com ele outra vez, **sabendo que estava mentindo**, sabendo que ele não vai te perdoar. Mas você nunca quis perdão, **Hermione Granger**. Porque machucar ele ao deixá-lo era curar você, e você sempre foi egoísta. _Você nunca seria Hermione Malfoy, nem mais seria Weasley._ Você era Granger para eles, você era toda dor, ódio e desejo. Você era ridiculamente egoísta.

**Granger.** Que sobrenome trouxa.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
